Potco On Stranger Tides Script
This is for the cast of the Pirates of the Caribbean Online: On Stranger Tides movie!! If you see a mistake, please say so in the comments before changing it on the script. Also, we are trying to eliminate cuss words and Religous refrences. First Scene Opening Credits: Daggerpaine Industries In Association with… King John Breasly of England With a cast and crew from the Potco Players Wikia The Original Plot by: Walt Disney Pictures Presents… Pirates of the Caribbean Online, On Stranger Tides **It's night out and two fisherman are fishing at sea. They haul in a fishing net with a man in it.** Fisherman #1: Captain! Captain! Fisherman #2: Who are you? Old Man from the Fishing Net: *he looks angry or sort of startled.* *Carriage with the Two Fisherman heads to Cadiz, Spain to see King Ferdinand.* *In King Ferdinand's Palace in Cadiz, Spain…* King Ferdinand: What is this? Fisherman #1: Your majesty, we found him while Fishing sir. Fisherman #2: Sir, he's been telling stories, stories that… We believe that he has found… Old Man from the Fishing Net: Ponce de Leon... Fishing Man #1: He said that he found his ship, but he disappeared looking for something a long time ago didn't he?… King Ferdinand: The Fountain of Youth… King Ferdinand: How soon can you sail? *facing The Spanish Captain* The Spanish Captain: With the tide…. *London, England.* Little Girl: When does the hanging happen, daddy! Englishman: It's not a hanging, it's a trial. The hanging comes this afternoon *In Pirate Jail.* *Prison Guard escorting a pirate out, the audience doesn't know who the pirate is yet…* Prison Guard: Come on now.. move along now.. pirate.. or should I say Captain Pirate? Ha ha! Court Guy: Now appearing before the court, the notorious and always hiding Captain Jack Sparrow!! *The pirate is revealed to be Joshamee Gibbs.* Mr. Gibbs: I told ya, my name is Gibbs! Joshamee Gibbs! Court Guy: Now overseeing this trial, Justice Smith! *The real Captain Jack Sparrow appears but dressed as Justice Smith, but only Mr. Gibbs knows that it is him.* Jack Sparrow: Now.. what do we have here? *He smiles.* Mr. Gibbs: Jack? Jack Sparrow: You were saying? Mr. Gibbs: Jack Sparrow is not my name. My name is Joshamee Gibbs. Jack Sparrow: Is that so? It says Jack Sparrow right here. Mr. Gibbs: I told them that I'm not Jack Sparrow, but I would be happy to point out the real Jack Sparrow today here. Jack Sparrow: I don't think that, that would help things here, unless you want another bludgeoning. Jack Sparrow: So you claim being innocent of being Jack Sparrow correct? Mr. Gibbs: Aye? Jack Sparrow: Yes or No? Please make up your mind will you? Mr. Gibbs: Aye I am. Jack Sparrow: How do you find him, Guilty or Innocent? Court Guy: Guilty!!! Mr. Gibbs: That's not fair! Jack Sparrow: Please.. be quiet sir Jack Sparrow: Very well. I find that this pirate is guilty of being innocent of being Jack Sparrow. Life in prison Court Guy: What?! *He sounds shocked.* Jack Sparrow: There done. Done!! Court Guy: Take him to the tower of London! *Jack Sparrow now in pirate uniform puts on his Captain's hat and him and Mr. Gibbs are both in the back of the carriage.* Mr. Gibbs: Now we're back on the way to Jail again! This doesn't look good at all. Jack Sparrow: Not to worry mate. I paid off the fellow driver with gold to take us the outskirts of London-town and from there it's just a matter of finding a ship. Mr. Gibbs: All part of the plan yes? Jack Sparrow: Exactly, but what happened to you Gibbs? I didn't expect to find ye here. Mr. Gibbs: Aye, but I heard news of The Black Pearl. Nobody knew where she was… Mr. Gibbs: and then I hear a rumor… Jack Sparrow was in London, with a ship and looking for a crew. Jack Sparrow: Am not! Mr. Gibbs: But that's what I heard. Mr Gibbs: I heard you were crewing mates tonight at a tavern called The Captain's Daughter. Jack Sparrow: I am not! Mr. Gibbs: Well I thought it was a bit odd too. But you have never been one to tell people what ye have been up to as well. Jack Sparrow: Wait there's another Jack Sparrow around here? Mr. Gibbs: An imposter! Jack Sparrow: Aye, but, an imposter with a ship… Mr. Gibbs: and in need of a crew… Jack Sparrow: and I need a ship and a crew… Mr. Gibbs: What about you, Jack? Last I heard you were ell bent for The Fountain of Youth. Have you been successful? Jack Sparrow: I searched for along time threw many islands, and many oceans but I will continue soon enough… Mr. Gibbs: You mean you gave up? Jack Sparrow: I did not. I shall taste those waters, Master Gibbs. Mark my words! Jack Sparrow: Oh, that was a short trip… *Jack Sparrow comes out of the carriage and they are at King George II's (the seconds) Castle in London, England. Navy Guards are everywhere. The Navy Guards are all glaring at him.* Mr. Gibbs: All part of the plan, yes? Jack Sparrow: No… *having a shocked expression.* *Two Navy Guards escort Jack Sparrow to King George II's Dining Hall/Dining Room.* *King George II arrives in The Dining Hall with his advisers. Along with some Navy Guards.* King's Adviser #1: You are Jack Sparrow? Jack Sparrow: There should be a Captain somewhere in there. *He winks.* King George II: I have heard of you. And of course you know who I am. Jack Sparrow: Face looks familiar, have I... threatened you before? King's Advisor #2: You are in the company of King George Augustus II, Duke of Brunswick, Arch-Treasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire, King of Great Britain and Ireland, and of you. Jack Sparrow: Doesn't ring a bell King George II: I heard that you are here in London looking for a crew… Jack Sparrow: That was a rumor and it's not true. King George II: Then you must have not told the truth to me when you said you were Jack Sparrow? You must an imposter then! Jack Sparrow: No mate, I am Jack Sparrow. And I am here in London, but I'm not looking for a crew/ King George: with a crew on a quest to the Fountain of Youth? Now do you have a map with you? Jack Sparrow: No. I'm sorry mate. To be honest, I lost it. Quite recently, actually. King George: I heard the Spanish know where it is! I will not have some Spanish dogs immortal! King's Advisor #2: Do you know the way there? Jack Sparrow: Aye. King's Advisor #1: You could guide an expidition. Jack Sparrow: To guide an expedition, I will need a ship. And a crew. *He smiles.* King George II: and a Captain… *Captain Barbossa, now in his privateer outfit enters into the room and bows before King George.* Barbossa: Good Afternoon, sire. Jack Sparrow: Hector, how nice it is to see a fellow pirate make good of himself, eh? Barbossa: Pirate nay. Privateer, of the king. Jack Sparrow: Very well then, but… What has become of my beloved pearl? Barbossa: I lost the Pearl as I lost me leg. Jack Sparrow: lost the Pearl?!*He says that angrily.* Barbossa: I defended her with all me might, but she be sunk, nonetheless. Jack Sparrow: if that ship be sunk properly, you must go down with it. Barbossa: Jack, where's the harm in joining the winning side? Jack Sparrow: I understand everything, except that wig. Navy Guard: Come back! *Jack Sparrow then escapes from The King's Palace and then lands in a carriage with a woman.* Woman in carriage: Oh my... Who are you? Jack Sparrow: Captain… Jack Sparrow. *He then jumps on top of the carriage with Navy Guards chasing from behind him on horses and some are running.* Navy Guard: Stop that pirate from escaping! *Jack Sparrow then sneaks away and almost enters The Captain's Daughter when…* Navy Guard: Stop ye pirate! *Captain Teague then appears, and he shoots the navy guard.* Captain Teague: Hello Jackie. Jack Sparrow: Ahoy, Dad. *Inside The Royal Anchor, Jack Sparrow and Captain Teague have a drink and chat…* Category:Fan Creations